herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Wakeman
Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman is the secondary protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is Jenny's mother and creator and a scientist who invents gadgets that are very advanced such as the XJ series. She is voiced by Candi Milo. Background It is shown in the episode "Armaggedroid" that she used to work for Skyway Patrol in "The First Intergalactic War", and was on many magazine covers, venerated as a renowned scientist. After Armaggedroid was defeated, she started the XJ series. Appearance Wakeman has appeared in the pilot episode "My Neighbor Was A Teenage Robot" as an aged woman with styled blonde-gray hair, wearing clear stylized glasses with a white button-down lab coat and turtleneck. In the series, her appearance is amended to her characteristic white updo, pointed nose, red lab goggles, black turtleneck, and yellow button-down lab coat with matching heels. Personality Nora is portayed as passionate scientist that wants to protect the Earth from any type of danger it might face. Another trait is that while she acknowledges that Jenny is technically not human that she's still her daughter and that she truly loves her. While often stern with Jenny, at times she makes it clear that she's only doing her best to look after her and fears others will simply fear her daughter for being different. Along with being intelligent she is shown to be ready to face danger herself whenever needed. Relationships Jenny Nora's always treated Jenny more like an actual daughter instead of a robot she invented, and serves as a typical loving mother to Jenny, concerned for her safety and wellbeing, but often calling at inopportune times and embarrasing her in front of her friends. Initially, Wakeman kept XJ-9's existance a secret, insisting the young robot remain in her room while not defending the planet, but Jenny's misery soon promped her to change her mind. As a result, she enrolled Jenny in school to learn alongside other teens and make friends. While Nora has always treated Jenny more as an actual daughter instead of just a robot that she created, as the series went on, Nora treated Jenny more and more like a normal teenager (while still acknowledging that Jenny is technically robot and not a human). Brad and Tuck Dr. Wakeman is often rather annoyed with Jenny's next-door friends for constantly distracting her from her mission as a superhero. Nonetheless, she respects Brad and Tuck and understands that they are close and dear friends of her daughter, and approves of her socializing and adventuring with them on a regular basis as long as she doesn't abandon her duties. Sheldon Dr. Wakeman and Sheldon both care deeply about Jenny, and have used their advanced scientific talents to assist her in fighting villains, especially the Cluster. They worked together to create a portal device in Escape from Cluster Prime in order to recsue Jenny. In Attack of the 5½ Ft. Geek, Wakeman sees Sheldon and tells Jenny that she approves of her "dating" Sheldon. In Good Old Sheldon, an aged Sheldon flirts with Dr. Wakeman, developing a crush on her. Marty Rossian A boyfriend of Dr. Wakeman who appeared in Mama Drama. Wakeman liked Marty very much and enjoyed her dates with him, but after Jenny misunderstood his eccentric personality and convinced her that he was an evil psychopathic villain with intentions to harm her, she allowed Jenny to attack him. It turned out that Marty wasn't evil at all; insulted by Jenny and her mother's false and paranoid accusations, he deems Nora's family "too creepy" for him, and breaks up with her. Phineas Mogg Dr. Wakeman's rival, a fellow scientist who is often competing with her to create better inventions and robots. Wakeman has a rather bitter rivalry with Mogg, and often accuses him of stealing her inventions. Trivia * Wakeman has a New Ager sister named Wisteria Wakeman, gifted with an ability to manipulate plants, and a nephew named Glenn that happens to be a swamp creature. * Wakeman's physical age is unknown seeing as she uses the youth machine to skim off a year or two every now and then. * People outside of the scientific-world (mostly Jenny's friends and schoolmates) often call her "Mrs." Wakeman rather than "Miss" or "Dr." Wakeman. **As far as anyone (including Jenny herself) knows, Nora presumably has never been married. Though in the episode Mama Drama, she revealed that she has had many boyfriends (including Marty Rossian). Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Non-Action Category:Comedy Heroes